When I Think About You
by MissteressSnape
Summary: A midnight stroll brings Hermione closer to her dreams then she might think. This is a one shot. But might try a second part from Snape's POV.


04/10/04  
  
When I Think About You  
  
The hall is bathed in moonlight, as a lone figure moves through the shadows. Moonlight and shadows play across the floor; hiding the bumps and nicks in the cobblestones. The halls of Hogwarts seemed ethereal, as if Hermione was walking through a dream.  
  
But she isn't here to sight see, no. Tonight like all the other nights she waits for him. Hermione walks this same hall each evening, when all her friends are tucked away safe in their beds. Prehaps they are right to want to find the safty of their beds, there was a time Hermione would have joined them in their prudence. But that wasn't going to get her what she wanted, for now throwing caution to the wind seemed safe.  
  
She hopes that Professor Snape will catch her out of bed after curfew. Hermione's grand scheme seemed solid to her in theory, yet there was a tiny voice in her mind nagging at her. What would she do once he had caught her? How would she approach the subject of an itch she had, that only Severus Snape could scratch? Or worse still, what if someone else where to catch her?  
  
Hermione's mind stills, as she notices the statue of the one-eyed witch. 'What does that make, seven times this evening? Oh! What was the use, he wasn't going to show?' Her mind started working again.  
  
It is rumored that this hallway is the Potions Master's hunting ground; though Hermione has come to it every evening since the beginning of school and nothing has happened. Not even a shadow of someone else in months.  
  
Her slippered feet make a soft sound upon the cobblestones, as she makes her way back to Gryffindor tower. "One more night of failure." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.  
  
Hermione is too busy with her self-pity to notice the shadow trailing her, the shadow drawn by her whispers. Well, it seems that Severus Snape has been out and about this night. Unfortunately for Hermione, he has spotted his prey. Her words peaked his interest, for what could the little know-it- all have failed at.  
  
Severus followed her, making sure his invisibility cloak was covering him, they made their way back to her room. Once before the Headgirl's portrait hole, Hermione uttered the password, "Potions Master."  
  
She walked into her room, not noticing that the object of her affection closely trailed her. What would he see if he sat in her room unnoticed? He hadn't really meant to follow her in; Severus just wanted to make sure she was going to bed.  
  
Crookshanks was in his usual seat, just waiting for his mistress to come back from her nightly journey. "Oh, Crookshanks, what am I going to do?"  
  
Severus stood next to the chair that held the monstrosity she called a cat. His arms were crossed, as always when he was contemplating something. She noticed that Crookshanks didn't seem his usual relaxed self, this evening he seem edgy to her. Maybe he was just angry that Hermione had left him for another evening all alone. Hermione had sat down next to her cat, and stroked his fur.  
  
As she did this she wondered if it wouldn't have been better if she had gone down to the dungeons this evening. "Yeah that would be just great to explain when he catches you, Hermione. I can just see it now. Oh, I am so sorry Professor, I was just in the neighbor hood, and thought you might me up for a midnight shag."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought, and stood up going to her bed. Pulling off her robes, Severus got a glimpse of creamy white flesh wrapped in red stretch lace, barely containing her gentle curves. His mind thought of a lollypop waiting to be unwrapped, and licked all over.  
  
Severus started to go to her, but was halted by Hermione's next move. His eyes narrowed, as she climbed onto her bed, and ran her hands over her body.  
  
A soft moan escaped her lips as her hands skimmed over her flat tummy, making their way up to her luscious breasts. He watched Hermione slowly roll her nipples through the fabric, forcing her to arch her back in pleasure. Severus' heart rate sped up along with Hermione's breathing.  
  
She slipped a hand down over her body to her secret treasure. He didn't need to wonder who she was thinking about after her "midnight shag" comment. Yet Severus still wondered, if he hadn't heard wrong.  
  
Her soft whimpers, brought Severus back around, and he moved closer to the bed. He noticed that she now had her leg spread wide, and was stroking her outer lips. Every now and again a finger would slip inside. Dipping into her essence. Hermione's movements became more erratic, as her orgasm mounted.  
  
Now totally aroused, Severus watches as her hips beginning to buck against her hand. He all but let out a groan as he watched her release take over her body. Hermione was moaning louder now, and Severus was able to make out what she had been saying. "Professor, oh, Professor."  
  
Severus could do nothing but stand there, not believing what he had just heard. So it was him she went to that hallway for each evening. What had he done right to have a woman of her mind and beauty want him? This was not the time or place to think about why he was being given this chance. Severus decided to wait until Hermione fell asleep, then he would let the games begin.  
  
A/N: Let me know what you all think. If I get enough feedback, I might put forth another part to this one shot. Not sure though. 


End file.
